masseffectfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Blog:Raffney/Plot Holes in Mass Effect
Das Mass Effect Franchise ist ein wunderbares Sci-Fi Universum. Da das nun unwiderruflich feststeht möchte ich im folgenden einige Plot Holes und Schwächen der Erzählung anführen welche Mass Effect plagen und auch Lösungen anbieten wie man diese Probleme beheben könnte. Bei einem Plot Hole handelt es sich um einen aus der Handlung entstehenden Wiederspruch bzw. eine Unstimmigkeit welche entweder überhaupt nicht oder sehr umständlich zu erklären ist. Gigantische Plotholes Ein gigantisches Plothole hat Einfluss auf alle Ebenen der Mass Effect Reihe. Es überschattet negativ massiv die gesamte Geschichte und grenzt an einer Beschädigung des Franchise. Große Plotholes Ein großes Plothole ist ein größerer Fehler in der Erzählung welcher bei genauerer Betrachtung umfassendere Elemente der Erzählung beeinflusst. Es ist kaum möglich eine sinnvolle Lösung innerhalb der Rahmenbedingungen der Geschichte zu stellen. Kleine Plotholes Ein kleines Plothole ist ein kleiner durchaus verzeihbarer Fehler in der Erzählung der meist aus irgendwelchen Details entsteht. Für ein kleines Plothole ist es einfach eine sinnvolle Lösung zu finden, das Fehlen dieser im eigentlichen Spielverlauf muss jedoch als Plothole empfunden werden. 'Gigantisches Plothole' Zyklus der Vernichtung Die mitabstand größte Bedrohung des gesamten Mass Effect Universum sind die Reaper. Diese Erkenntnis hatte Shepard bereits in Mass Effect 1 als er den Protheanischen Sender benutzte und diese Erkenntnis wurde mit den Fortschreiten der Trilogie und tieferen Einblicken in die Machenschaften der Reaper immer bedrohlicher. Doch niemand hätte vorausahnen können welche Ausmasse diese Bedrohung mit dem Ende von Mass Effect 3 annehmen würde. Hier offenbart sich die grausame Wahrheit hinter den Zyklus der Vernichtung der das Mass Effect Universum seit Millionen von Jahren überschattet und mit der Offenlegung der Motive der Reaper ironischerweise ebenso die gesamte Trilogie überschattet. Genaugenommen handelt es sich noch nicht einmal um ein Plot Hole im eigentliche Sinne sondern viel mehr um einen massiven Fehler. Rücklauf (Zusammenfassung) Nach der Fertigstellung des Tiegels wird der Angriff der vereinten Kräfte der Galaxis auf die Citadel gestartet um mit der Aktivierung des Tiegels die Reaper ein für alle mal auszulöschen. Soweit scheint noch alles in Ordnung. Alles gipfelt letztendlich im Finalen Sturmlauf der Protagonisten auf den Strahl in London welcher Personen und Objekte von der Erde auf die von den Reapern besetzte Citadel schleust. Angeführt von Allianz Flotten Admiral Anderson beschließen nun die in Londons Hauptbasis angesammelten Bodenschlagkräfte "Hammer" das der Strahl um jeden Preis erstürmt werden muss und es kein zurück gibt. Nachdem es nun trotz hoher verluste Hammer gelingt Truppen, unteranderen Shepard und Squad, bis zu den Strahl durch die Massen der Reaper durchzubringen kommt es zur Ankunft des Vorboten und der letzte Ansturm unter Beschuss des mächtigsten aller Reaper beginnt. Genau hier beginnt nun auch das gigantische Plot Hole zu entstehen das mit dem Erscheinen des Gottkindes seine größte Ausbreitung erfährt. Beinahe jedes Detail das folgt ergibt nun keinen Sinn mehr. Visuell ist das ganze zwar sehr beeindrucken aber das ist wie ein Feuerwerk das von der brennenden Flammenhölle ablenkt die sich zunehmend ausbreitet und alles verschlingt während man sich an den Farben und der Wärme erfreut. Genug der Poesie, ich werde nun nicht jedes Detail nochmal einzeln beschreiben es empfiehlt sich also (auch aus Spoiler Gründen) das Ende bereits gespielt zu haben. Es folgt jetzt die Chronologische Reihenfolge der Ereignisse (Extended Cut)....wer sich fragt wie Schwarze Löcher entstehen hier die Antwort: Der Sturmlauf (Extended Cut) Der erste Fehler des ganzen beginnt noch bevor man den Strahl selbst erreicht. Während des Sturmlaufs auf den Strahl gerät Shepards Squad selbst unter Beschuss und ein Teammitglied wird verletzt. Um dieses zu retten beordert der Commander augenblicklich die Normandy herbei um es zu Exfiltrieren. Es ergibt sich eine emotional aufgeladene Szene. Aber leider ist das ganze Szenario außerordentlich bizarr und aus den Kontext gerissen. Hier stimmen gleich mehrere Dinge nicht, erstens ist es unmöglich das die Normandy dermaßen schnell aus den Kampf der Schwert Truppen im Orbit der Erde nach London gelangt (wo sie sich laut Erzählung befindet). Selbst wenn der Himmel und die Erde nicht voller Blutrünstiger Reaper wären die nur auf Blinde-Spontan-Flüge von feindlichen Schiffen warten, müsste die Normandy eine Geschwindigkeit erreichen die weit höher ist als alles was man bisher in der Mass Effect Trilogie zu sehen bekommen hat. Stoppt mal die Zeit, 8 Sekunden und die Normandy ist da. Zweitens setzt Shepard die Normandy mit diesen Manöver einem unglaublichen Risiko aus. Wie schon erwähnt muss sie nahezu blind in London landen wo es von Anti-Air Reaper Einheiten wimmelt und zwar in der wohl tödlichsten Region die es zu diesen Zeitpunkt überhaupt im Kriegsschauplatz gibt..direkt unter den Augen des Vorboten selbst. Der Vorbote könnte mit Leichtigkeit die ganze Normandy pulverisieren. Natürlich tut er das nicht, aus welchen Grund auch immer, aber das hätte Shepard auf keinen Fall vorher wissen können. Mit dieser sinnlosen Aktion hätte Shepard nicht nur seine Crewmitglieder verloren sondern auch die Normandy, das ganze ist gleich doppelt widersinnig wenn EDI das verletzte Teammitglied ist und Shepard die Normandy (also EDIs echtes selbst) als Rettung herbeordert und dadurch wesentlich größerer Gefahr aussetzt. Wäre ich Teil der Crew würde ich Shepards Geisteszustand ernsthaft anzweifeln. Dazu kommt noch das Shepard den eindeutigen Befehl den Strahl um jeden Preis zu erstürmen (wörtlich "kein zurück") von Flotten Admiral Anderson den zuvor alle ausdrücklich zugestimmt haben in dem kritischten aller Momente widerspricht. Der Unbekannte Über das letzte Treffen mit den Unbekannten will ich jetzt nicht zu sehr herfallen da es trotz allen meiner Meinung nach noch der beste Part im Finale ist und gerade hier der Hammer bereits von vielen Kritikern häufig gefallen ist. Allerdings bleiben einige undeutliche Details zu bemerken. Punkt Eins, Woher weis Anderson von Shepards Ankunft auf der Citadel? Er ist definitiv nicht in Shepard Korridor als dieser wie auf Befehl erwacht. Punkt Zwei, Wie kann es sein das Anderson den selben Weg wie Shepard nimmt aber dennoch (laut eigener Aussage) wo anders auf der Citadel gelandet ist? Es ist eindeutig nur ein Weg zur Konsole zu erkennen. Man könnte vllt behaupten die Brücke würde spontan hin und her fahren aber dafür gibt es keinen Anhaltspunkt. Punkt Drei, Wo kommt der Unbekannte mit einmal her? Aus einem Keeper Tunnel? Naja alles ist wohl möglich auch wenn ich keinen Keeper Tunnel gesehen habe. Punkt Vier, Wieso zur Hölle hat der Unbekannte auf einmal Zauberkräfte? Es wird nirgendwo bis zu diesen Punkt erwähnt das Biotik oder irgendetwas in der Lage ist Personen fernzusteuern. Aber genau das macht der Unbekannte in dem Fall mit Shepard und Anderson. Es gibt nur eine Kraft die dazu in der Lage ist, Indoktrination. Die Indoktrinationstheorie gilt zwar als überholt aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen das BioWare absichtlich ein so offensichtliches Plot Hole einbaut wenn doch bereits eine mögliche und sogar sinnvolle Antwort für die Ereignisse in das Mass Effect Universum implementiert wurde. Also Indoktrinationstheorie falsch ja? PLOTHOLE! BASTA! Der Katalysator Jetzt kommen wir zum absoluten Tiefpunkt des ganzen Mass Effect Universums. Ich weis nicht was Mass Effect 4 vielleicht für Schrecken bringt aber ich bin mir 100% sicher das es niemals schlimmer kommen kann als was dem Mass Effect Franchise mit diesem Geisterkind angetan wurde. Eigentlich ist der Plot hinter den Reapern ein sehr einfacher, welcher trotz seiner bereits häufigen Verwendung im Kino ect., nicht zwangsweise schlecht sein muss. Eine künstliche Intelligenz dreht durch und erklärt der Menschheit den Krieg. Hier ist das Szenario noch erweitert worden denn die KI erklärt praktisch allen höheren Stufen des Lebens den Krieg. Aber genau für Mass Effect ist dieser Plot und seine Darbietung überraschend ungeeignet und fühlt sich absolut falsch an. Die Hauptgründe dafür sind allerdings etwas komplexer als es scheint. Zunächst einmal wurde der eigentliche Plot, also der Grund hinter allen Ereignissen in Mass Effect, das Motiv der Reaper bis zum Ende mehr oder weniger geheim gehalten. Dieses Motiv wird nun innerhalb weniger Sätze als krönendes Finale durch einen dem Franchise bis zu diesen Zeitpunkt völlig fremden Charakter (dem Katalysator) aufgelöst was an sich bereits ein Regel verstoss für das Ende eines Mehrteilers und Erzählung einer Geschichte an sich ist. Der Katalysator ist also eine KI welche erstellt wurde um intelligentes Leben bzw. alles Leben vor den von ihnen zwangsweise erschafften Synthetischen zu schützen. Um dies zu bewerkstelligen ist der logische Schritt die Auslöschung des Intelligenten Lebens alle paar Jahrtausende. Dadurch wird sichergestellt das Leben an sich überlebt um die Evolutionsleiter emporzuklettern bis zum erreichen von Raumfahrttechnik. Ungefähr ab da wird es erneut ausgelöscht. Um den ganzen noch das Sahnehäubchen aufzusetzen "rettet" die KI die "Essenz" des vernichteten Intelligenten Lebens pro Zyklus indem es so viele Individuen wie möglich in eine gut portionierbare breiige Masse zusammenstopft und mit einer eigenen KI austattet. Alles klar soweit?? Das ganze Motiv des Katalysators hat im Prinzip nur eine Grund Aussage, wir haben es mit einer verrückten KI zu tun! Das an sich ist zwar bereits eine große Enttäuschung als Auflösung hinter den Reapern ABER was das ganze noch wesentlich schlimmer macht ist der Fakt dass das vom Spiel selber als sinnvolle Erklärung veranschlagt wird, dies wird tatsächlich so zwanghaft versucht das ich zubeginn selbst drauf reingefallen bin. Die Musik und die Aufmachung der Unterhaltung mit den Katalysator machen den Eindruck von Neutralität und Ruhe. Dieser lässt Shepard im verwundbarsten Moment ungezwungen eine "Objektive" Entscheidung zwischen drei Möglichkeiten wählen. Aber genau dieser Eindruck täuscht gewaltig da man sich wie schon erwähnt in den Fängen einer verrückten KI befindet der an diesem Punkt alles zuzutrauen ist. Shepard sollte eigentlich nach der Offenlegung eines derart verzerrten Weltbildes jedes weitere Wort des Katalysators anzweifeln und absolut misstrauisch bleiben. Passender wäre die ganze Szene wenn im Hintergrund die Theme von der Weiße Hai laufen würde. Die Enden Nun kommt die letzte Enttäuschung. Nachdem unzähligen Stunden welche der fleißige Mass Effect Spieler in die Reihe investiert hat und den vielen Entscheidungen die getroffen wurden. Wie mag das grandiose Ende wohl aussehen? Mass Effect 1 hatte ein bombastisches Finale das Hunger auf mehr gemacht hat, Mass Effect 2 hat das ganze Unerwarteterweise sogar noch übertroffen. Im großen letzten Akt begegnen wir nun der letzten großen Wahl. Welche Farbe ist die schönste? Rot, Blau oder Grün? Für mich nicht allzu schwer denn ich bin seit jeher ein Rot Fan. Puh das wär geschafft die Mass Effect Trilogie ist...zuende? WTF?? Naja mit dem Extended Cut kriegt man noch eine super Slideshow serviert die jede 15 Entscheidung die man in der Spielereihe getroffen hat wiederspiegelt...F_ck You2Bioware.. Lösung Ich würde hier zunächst dringend ein neues Motiv empfehlen, es gibt unzählige bessere zur Auswahl. Aber am besten kein Maschine VS Organisch Konzept, das ist so ausgelutscht wie sonst nix. Die Idee einer Spezies die sich so unfassbar weit entwickelt hat das sie sich in einer von uns so unglaublich weit entfernten Moralischen Vorstellung des Fortschrittes befindet der in so molekularen Bereichen stattfindet das keiner auch nur im Entferntesten noch die Sinnhaftigkeit dessen erkennen kann (siehe Cthulhu-Mythos) sagt mir sehr zu. Aber am besten würde es mir gefallen wenn das Motiv bis zum Ende einfach offen bleiben würde. Ich meine es ist nicht zwingend notwendig den Zyklus der Vernichtung zu rechtfertigen und ich finde einen Feind dessen Motive nicht erkennbar sind wesentlich beängstigender. Es würde den Reapern die Mystik erhalten und weit mehr Charakter verschaffen als jede Form der Erklärung. 'Große Plotholes' Reaper Invasion Die Durchführung der Reaper Invasion in Mass Effect 3 macht strategisch gesehen keinen Sinn. Kurze Zusammenfassung der Durchführung: Der Eintrittspunkt der Reaper ist der Sektor der Batarianer, das nächste Ziel ist nun die Menschen Allianz, danach wird die Turianische Hirarchie ins Visier genommen, danach folgen dann weitere Spezies...und ganz zuletzt am Ende von Mass Effect 3 übernehmen die Reaper schließlich die Citadel. Es darf nicht vergessen werden das die Citadel die Hauptstadt der Galaxis ist, mit dem Citadel-Rat als Sitz, sie besitzt außerdem Kontrolle über die Massen Portale und ist zudem eine starke Festung, tatsächlich werden viele strategische Manöver der Gegenbewegung in Mass Effect 3 von der Citadel aus navigiert. Außerdem ist die Citadel immer der Erste Punkt des Angriffes aller bekannten vorherigen Invasionen der Reaper gewesen. Also wieso wird die Citadel erst so spät von den Reapern angegriffen? Es gibt keine Erklärung dafür das die Reaper einen der Strategisch gesehen wichtigsten Punkte der Galaxis in Mass Effect 3 beinahe gänzlich ignorieren. Erst durch den Hinweis des Unbekannten kurz vor Ende des Spiels scheinen sie überhaupt Notiz davon zu nehmen. Eigentlich müsste die Citadel, wie schon zuvor, das erste Ziel nach den Eintritt der Reaper in die Galaxis sein. Ich verstehe zwar das man die Citadel im Spiel nochmal als Landeplatz für die Normandy einbauen wollte aber dieses Plot Hole ist einfach zu massiv um ignoriert zu werden, kein Stratege würde ein so wichtiges Ziel wie die Citadel einfach links liegen lassen und die Reaper schon gar nicht.. Lösung Nach den Eintritt in die Galaxis fallen die Reaper über die Batarianer her. Die Reaper sind mächtig genug danach mehrere Fronten zu eröffnen aber ihr erstes Ziel ist die Citadel. Um der Problematik im Gameplay zuvor zukommen das die Citadel natürlich nach der Eroberung der Reaper nicht mehr betretbar ist wäre es sinnvoll einfach den Angriff soetwa auf die Mitte des Spiels zu verlegen. Ja man könnte einfach den Cerberus Putsch Versuch durch die Invasion der Reaper auf die Citadel ersetzen. Das wäre ein würdiger Kompromiss zwischen Gameplay und Handlung. Es würde sogar die Entscheidungen welche man auf der Citadel bezüglich der Sicherheit in Mass Effect 3 triff, wie das Einrichten von bewaffneten Milizen ect. deutlich mehr Gewicht verleihen. Menschliche Expansion Die Expansion der Menschheit und der Aufstieg der Allianz in der Galaktischen Citadel Gesellschaft als ebenbürtige Partei mit den Großmächten der Galaxis wie die Turianische Hirarchie oder die Asari Republiken wie sie in der Mass Effect Trilogie präsentiert wird ist extrem realitätsfern. Laut der offiziellen Mass Effect Timeline liegen gerade 31 Jahre zwischen den Ausbau erster Menschlicher Kolonien außerhalb des Sol-Systems und der Mass Effect Trilogie. Auflistung der vier Hauptpunkte welche die Expansion als unrealistisch markieren, jeder Punkt für sich genommen ist (je nach Punkt) denkbar aber alle Punkte zusammen so wie sie tatsächlich Präsentiert werden sind unrealistische Errungenschaften für einen derartig kurzen Zeitraum der Expansion. * Besitzen eine Botschaft auf der Citadel und einen Sitz im Citadel-Rat, dem höchsten Organ der Galaxis. Im Falle der Auslöschung des alten Rates in Mass Effect 1 ist in Mass Effect 2 sogar davon die Rede das der neue Rat von den Menschen kontrolliert wird (auch wenn davon irgendwie nie was zu sehen ist). Wie das von einer noch derart neuen Spezies einfach bewerkstelligt werden kann ist mehr als merkwürdig und gleicht durchaus einen Putsch versuch. * Der Sektor der Allianz auf der Galaxie Karte ist enorm. Das Gebiet ist beinahe so groß wie der gesamte Citadel-Raum und der beinhaltet sowohl Asari, Turianer, Volus, Hanar, Salarianer und Elcor Gebiet. Das heisst das Gebiet einer Spezies ist beinahe so groß wie das von 6 und wird anscheinend sogar noch autonom gezählt. * Ein Großteil aller Waffen und Rüstungen der Mass Effect Reihe, insbesondere der ersten Teile, stammen aus Menschen Fabrikationen. * In allen größeren Metropol Regionen in Mass Effect, wie die Citadel, Illium oder Omega ist ein Großteil an Menschen Population zu erkennen. Also einer Spezies welche eine eindeutige Minderheit in der Galaxis darstellt. Reaktion Ein guter Vergleich um zu verdeutlichen wie unrealistisch das Ganze ist sind die Kroganischen Rebellionen. Die Kroganische Expansion zu dieser Zeit, nach der Vernichtung der Rachni und der Ausbruch des Krieges mit dem Citadel-Spezies dauerte 500 Jahre. In dieser Zeit haben die Kroganer einen enormen Anstieg ihrer Population erlebt und unzählige neuen Kolonien gegründet (wobei man anmerken muss das die Kroganer sogar eine Spezies sind mit hoher Nachwuchsrate). Diese Ereignisse, verbunden mit den absurden Forderungen der Kroganer beim Citadel-Rat führten schließlich zum Krieg. Aber der Rat hat bereits im Vorfeld einige Massnahmen für diesen Fall ergriffen und ohne Zweifel bestand schon früh eine leicht erkennbare Gefahr durch die Kroganer. Nun die Allianz hat mit ihren Platz im Rat der Citadel und des rießigen Gebietes das sie in beschlag nimmt in Mass Effect 3 deutlich mehr erreicht als die Kroganer ihrer Zeit und sie brauchte dafür bei weiten keine 500 Jahre. In 31 Jahre gelang es der Allianz die Kroganer in beinahe allen Belangen zu überbieten. Die Allianz mag diplomatisch nicht so inkompetent wie Kroganische Klanlords sein aber die extreme Expansion in der 16fachen Geschwindigkeit der Kroganer sowie das von der Allianz in Anspruch genommene Gebiet und zusätzlich der steigende Einfluss innerhalb des Citadel Gebietes selber sollten bei dem Citadel-Rat und allen Spezies die Macht besitzen die eine oder andere Warnglocke leuten lassen. Würde die Menschheit in der selben Geschwindigkeit weiter expandieren hat sie in nichtmal 60 Jahren die Galaxis politisch komplett erobert. Es gibt in der Mass Effect Reihe zwar einige Abneigung gegen Menschen zu bemerken aber nicht in den Ausmaßen die Realitisch wären. Eigentlich müssten weit mehr Spezies dermaßen Aufgebracht reagieren wie die Batarianer. Gegen die Kroganer als sie ihrer Zeit so stark expandierten wurden militärische Schritte unternommen aber gegen die Menschen die deutlich schneller expandieren nicht. Und dann gibt es sogar noch Personen wie der Unbekannte welche behaupten das das Potenzial der Menschheit unterdrückt wird, genau das Gegenteil ist der Fall! 'Lösung' Hier müsste man entweder die Expansion der Menschheit geringer halten oder den Zeitraum um dies zu Bewerkstelligen länger. Dabei denke ich das 120 Jahre das absolute Minimum für eine solche (immer noch ziemlich unrealistische) Entwicklung darstellen. Im Idealfall sollte der Allianz um die 150 Jahre gelassen werden um eine bedeutende Rolle in der Galaxis einzunehmen. Dazu müsste man die Expansion, insbesondere den Raum der Allianz wesentlich kleiner halten, den das ist von allen genannten Punkte am unwahrscheinlichsten in so kurzer Zeit zu erreichen. Es ist aber in 150 Jahren durchaus denkbar das die Allianz im galaktischen Poker um die Macht einen rapiden Anstieg in der Wirtschaft und Militär erreicht und vllt auch einen Bevölkerrungsboom begünstigt durch das Gründen vieler Kolonien mit einer für die Menschheit Kennzeichnenden effektiven Wirtschaft. Dies könnte zu einem zunehmenden Mitsprache Recht bei den Top-Spielern der Citadel führen auch wenn diese natürlich immer noch oder gerade deswegen mit Ablehnung reagieren. Durch die Reaper Invasion kann die Allianz dann schließlich mit ihrer noch jungen und nicht so festgefahrenen Bürokratie zu der Treibenen Kraft im Krieg werden und dadurch zum inoffiziellen Anführer der Galaktischen Wiederstandsbewegung gegen die Reaper. (Dieser eine Punkt wurde glücklicherweise in Mass Effect 3 umgesetzt.) Der verlassene Reaper Wieso gibt es diesen verlasenen Reaper in Mass Effect 2? Dafür liefert das ganze Spiel nämlich nirgendwo wirklich eine sinnvolle Erklärung. Nicht nur das die Reaper nach jeden Zyklus sehr effizient jeden Hinweis auf ihre Existenz vernichten was allein schon das zurücklassen der "Reaper Leiche" extrem fahrlässig erscheinen lässt. Es wird zudem gesagt das dieser sich dort seit ungefähr 37 Millionen Jahren befindet. In dieser unglaublich langen Zeit ist es keiner einzigen Zivilisation jemals gelungen die Überbleibsel zu entdecken? Nur der Unbekannte kann den Zusammenhang zwischen den gigantischen Krater auf den Planeten und einer möglichen riesen Kanone herstellen? Das ist eindeutig schlecht geschrieben von den Writern bei BioWare. 'Lösung' Entweder es muss eine Erklärung her warum dieser Reaper sich noch dort befindet. Beispielsweise könnte man behaupten das er erst vor 1 oder 2 Zyklen abgeschossen wurde (was aber immer noch offen lassen würde warum die Reaper selber ihn nicht beseitigt haben) oder man entfernt ihn komplett aus der Story und baut das Reaper FFS (um das es ja letztlich geht) irgendwo anders ein. Beispielsweise könnten die Geth über soetwas verfügen nachdem sie zeitweise in direkten Kontakt zur Sovereign standen. 'Kleine Plotholes' Geth Kurzer Rücklauf, die Sovereign zieht in Mass Effect 1 einen Teil der Geth auf ihre Seite und bildet mit Saren an der Spitz eine schlagkräftige Armee mit welche sie letztlich die Citadel (und den Rat) direkt attackiert. Dieser Angriff scheitert jedoch und die Geth sowie die Sovereign werden besiegt. Ergebnis des Konfliktes sind tausende Tote (bei Zerstörung der Destiny Ascension sogar zehntausende), der mögliche Tod des Citadel-Rates (höchstes Politisches Organ der Galaxis) und eine deutliche Demütigung durch einen direkten Angriff auf das Politische Herz der Galaxis. Was ist also die Reaktion der Galaktischen Regierung (alter oder neuer Citadel-Rat) auf das einschneidenste Ereignis seit den kroganischen Rebellionen? Die Geth sind ja nun bereits einmal mit einer gewaltigen Streitmacht urplötzlich aus ihren Geth-Gebiet gekommen haben sich als eindeutig feindlich zu erkennen gegeben. Offensichtlich nicht das Problem zu beheben den mehr als Geth Nester außerhalb ihres Gebietes zu vernichten passiert bis Mass Effect 3 nicht. Es ist zwar eindeutig zu erkennen das die Geth eine starke Militärische Präsenz aufweisen aber zugleich stellen sie ein gewaltiges Risiko für die Galaktische Sicherheit da. Das keine endgültigen Schritte gegen eine Macht unternommen wird welche "unsere" Anführer nach belieben tötet ist absolut undenkbar. Lösung Der Rat der Citadel muss Schritte gegen die Geth nach den Angriff auf die Citadel unternehmen. Es werden möglicherweise nicht viele Schlachten durch blinden Tatendrang gewonnen aber es wird garantiert keine Schlacht durch Untätigkeit gewonnen. Natürlich ist ein Angriff auf einen mächtigen Feind wie die Geth kein leichtes unterfangen und wird Opfer fordern aber die Armeen der Citadel Rates sind ebenfall mächtig und dürften diesen Unterfangen gerecht werden. Wer jetzt behauptet der Rat hält sich zurück weil die Ankunft der Reaper bevor steht übersieht den Punkt das die Öffentlichkeit insbesondere der Rat die blosse Existenz der Reaper eindeutig abstreitet. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag